sherinamunaffandomcom-20200214-history
Samsul Maarif
Halo, perkenalkan nama saya Samsul Ma'arif. Saya berasal dari pelosok desa di Cilacap Barat, Jawa Tengah. Saya sengaja membuat wiki ini karena pada dasarnya saya menyukai menulis wiki, dan saya ingin membuat sebuah proyek yang kira-kira bermanfaat. Lalu terbersitlah ide untuk membuat wiki ini. Platform Wikia ini memang gratisan, namun sangat powerfull sebagai platform kolaborasi untuk siapa saja, komunitas apapun. Siapapun dapat membuat (baca: mendaftar dan membuat sub domain baru), menyunting, dan menyempurnakan setiap laman di wiki ini dengan sangat mudah dan tanpa dipungut biaya pun. Tombol Start a Wiki di atas seolah-olah memanggil siapapun untuk membuat proyek mereka masing-masing, dengan semangat berbagi dan sharing. Saya tak tahu wikia ini dapat dimonetize atau tidak. Saya sendiri tak peduli dengan hal itu, toh saya tidak berniat untuk mendapatkan keuntungan dari kegiatan ini. Yang penting apa yang saya lakukan adalah hal yang menyenangkan, dan bermanfaat. Kalau nampak ada iklan di web ini, itu adalah iklan bawaan Wikia. Dan sepertinya memang iklan tersebut tidak dapat dihilangkan.Can we turn off ads in wikia?, diakses 2 September 2013, 02:44 Namun jika Anda tidak ingin melihat iklan ini, ada cara yang mudah untuk menyembunyikannya dari peramban web (browser) Anda. Gunakan ekstensi AdBlock Plus di peramban Anda. Cara pemasangannya mungkin bermacam-macam, tergantung peramban yang Anda gunakan. Rasanya tutorial untuk ini sudah sangat banyak di internet. Sheraiser Seraisers yaitu gabungan dari Sherina Raisers yang bermakna Orang orang yang selalu mendukung Sherina adalah nama untuk para penggemar Sherina. Setidaknya itu yang pernah saya baca di group Facebook Sherinas's Fans Club.Sherinas's Fans Club on Facebook. Saya sendiri sebenarnya belum dapat dikatakan penggemar berat, saya hanya sebatas pengagum. Hal itu karena saya belum dapat melakukan seperti yang kakak-kakak Sheraisers yang lain, sebagaimana laiknya seorang penggemar. Ketika saya mengingat twitter, waktu mendaftar @sherinamunaf adalah salah satu seleb pertama yang saya follow, kemudian Widi Vierra. Beberapa masa setelah itu, saya unfollow semua selebtwit karena alasan tertentu. Saat ini, saya tak ingat kapan saya kembali follow akun twitter Sherina lagi yang kini followernya sudah tembus 6.561.984 per 02 September 2013, pukul 03:23:26 WIB. Tapi seingat saya, sebelum saya kembali follow dia, seorang kawan mengatakan kalau sekarang Sherina lebih selektif dalam berkicau di twitter. This Project To be honest, sebagian dari konten dan antarmuka project ini adalah adaptasi dari project One Direction yang saya juga yakin sebagian (atau keseluruhan) artikelnya dikerjakan oleh fans. Sebagaimana juga project-project wikia yang lain, saya kira. Lihat saja pada setiap tulisan, ketika Anda akan menulis komentar, diatasnya tertulis "We are not One Direction. We're fans just like you! Be respectful when commenting, and stay on topic. Don't forget to read the Discussion Policy and report bad comments."One Direction, sebagai contoh. Seperti yang saya tuliskan di awal, saya mengundang siapapun untuk menulis segala apapun yang berkaitan dengan Sherina di Wiki ini. Menyempurnakan wiki ini menjadi dokumen yang bermanfaat, lengkap, faktual serta aktual. Saat ini masih berupa rintisan, Anda dapat membantu mengembangkannya dengan cara menyuntingnya. Jika Anda belum memiliki akun Wikia, silahkan mendaftar dulu, gratis alias tidak dipungut biaya. Jika Anda baru pertama kali menulis wiki, jangan takut, Anda bisa membaca-baca dulu panduan menulis di Wikipedia, dan lain-lain. Pertanyaan, sanggahan, saran, maupun yang lain-lain? silahkan tuliskan di kolom komentar. Manfaatkan fasilitas yang tersedia di Wikia ini. Saya tinggal di pelosok desa, yang tidak selalu berhadapan dengan internet. Saya akan balas selagi saya bisa. Terima Kasih. Salam Pelangi di Tengah Bintang '--Samsul Ma'arif 21:04, September 1, 2013 (UTC)' Referensi Category:Sherina Fans Category:Curhat